A civil engineering vehicle generally comprises a plurality of wheels, each having a tyre. The vehicle and each tyre comprise visual identification means, for example identifiers in the form of sequences of alphanumeric characters.
In order to manage the vehicle fleet, an operator manually records the tyres present on each vehicle and the position of each tyre. Thus, when a tyre is changed, the operator must also manually replace the identifier of the tyre which is to be replaced with the identifier of the replacement tyre, together with an identifier of the position on the vehicle where the replacement has been carried out. He also records the identifier of the vehicle on which the tyre has been changed.
The operator, who is the database manager, writes down on paper these changes observed on the vehicle. On returning to his office, he then manually updates a database, recording the different identifiers therein. Additionally, if the vehicle has a tyre monitoring system, for example a system for monitoring the tyre pressures, he must also update the data relating thereto.
Unfortunately, the operator may make errors when recording the identifiers of the tyres, the vehicle or the tyre positions, or even the time data, for example the date of replacement. Thus, for example, the operator may associate the identifier of the replacement tyre with the identifier of a vehicle other than that on which the replacement has actually been carried out, or vice versa. These recording errors reduce the reliability of the database.